


first kisses are meant to be momentous

by aubadezayn



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Kid Castiel/Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Jo Harvelle, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubadezayn/pseuds/aubadezayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble prompt 3:<br/>"This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in."<br/>Dean Winchester/Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	first kisses are meant to be momentous

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://castieladrift.tumblr.com)

Dean is, without a doubt, group leader. He was the ringleader when they all decided to go skinny dipping, and got caught naked and shivering by Sheriff Mills. He was the force behind Cas’s senior class president campaign, which they only lost by two votes. (Probably Crowley’s fault, who had definitely voted more than once for himself) Dean was even the reason why Cas got his first kiss in fifth grade!

 

“Do it, Cas. It’ll be funny.”

 

“A first kiss is not supposed to be funny, Dean it’s supposed to be momentous.“ 

 

"Yeah well go make a moment with Jo." 

 

Cas looked away, studying the girls part of the playground where they’d commandeered all the monkey bars and sand. "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had." 

 

He turned back to Dean, who was bouncing with excitement, and sighed. "Of course I’m in.”

 

Eleven years old and all knees, Cas threw his shoulders back and his chin sturdily into the air and marched across the playground to Jo Harvelle. Jo used to play with them until she decided that boys had cooties, and started playing with Cas half sister Anna instead. Jo was hanging from the monkey bars, and when he reached them she glared down at him. “What do you want, Cas? No boys allowed!" 

 

"Dean dared me to kiss you.” Cas said bluntly, crossing his arms. She threw back her head laughing, and jumped down. 

 

“Why would he do somethin’ like that?” She put her hands on her hips, looking as fierce as just as fierce as her Mom did when she did that. 

 

“He said it would be funny. I told him-” Jo held up one hand, the pink glittery polish on her nails catching the light. She reached out and placed that hand on his shoulder, and Castiel’s breathe caught. This couldn’t be it, he felt on the verge of an asthma attack not his first kiss.

 

“Well I’m gonna Chinese-dare ya.” She pulled him closer forcefully, fitting him under her arm. She’d grown a few inches already, whereas Dean and he hadn’t hit their growth spurts yet. “You know what that it is, Cas?”

 

“No, I don’t know about any Asian dares.” Jo laughed again, putting him in a minor chokehold. Dean was probably having conniptions, watching from across the playground by the swings.

 

“It’s not an Asian dare, silly. You ever heard of Chinese-cuts? It’s kind of like that, basically you’re not gonna kiss me.”

 

“Then I lose, Jo. You know what Dean makes us do if we fail on a dare?” It involved Sam’s diapers, and it was not pretty. Mashed peas didn’t make for great smells. 

 

“No, no you’re not gonna lose. My dare wins, it’s bigger.” Jo threw out an arm in a big circling arc, like her dare was as big as the playground, as big as the world! She pulled Cas closer, strangling him a little bit in her enthusiasm.

 

“Well what is it? I can’t climb the monkey bars again, last time Michael threw a fit.” Cas had broken his arm in two places, and Michael had ranted about it for weeks.

 

“You’re gonna kiss Dean.”

 

“What? Boys don’t kiss boys, Jo.” Cas pulled back, looking at her like she’d lost her mind. 

 

“Yes they do, I seen it on The Fosters.” Jo retorted with all the surety of an adult. She stomped her foot, kicking up sand. “Besides, it’s a dare now. You gotta do it!”

 

“Well, will Dean be mad?”

 

“Nah, you’re friends right? What’s a kiss between friends? It’ll be funny, just like he wanted.” Jo started pushing him across the playground, all the girls in the area staring at them questioningly. “Come on, don’t fight.” She chided as Cas tried to dig in his heels. 

 

“But Jo-”

 

“Butts are for pooping.” She shoved him out onto the grass and stopped. “Go get ‘em.”

 

“You watch too much tv.” He grumbled, kicking sand out of his sandals. He started across the grass, looking back once to see Jo standing at the edge of the Girl’s Zone watching him. He couldn’t get out of it, and he couldn’t smell another diaper either, so he would just have to buck up and do it. Besides if Jo had seen it on tv, it must be fine right? No way they’d put somethin’ that could send you to hell on television?

 

Dean didn’t mind affection either; he liked hugs and he was always getting kisses from Bela and Lisa, the girls in their art class who liked to fawn over his eyes. A kiss from Cas would be just the same. 

 

“Hey, Cas. She blow you off?” Dean snickered, kicking up mulch from under the swing. “I hear Sammy’s eating whole food today, carrots smell good right?” Dean laughed again and just before he could open his mouth and say something else snarky, Cas went in for the kiss. 

 

Warm. Kind of sticky. (Probably from the lollipops Ms. Mobley handed out) 

 

Cas pulled back after the important five seconds, which was how long Dean had told him to hold it with Jo, and grinned. Dean’s whole face had turned bright red, like a tomato, and his eyes were wider than in the cartoons. “Jo Chinese-dared me.”

 

“I-I-what-”

 

“I win. ” Cas sat down on his swing, watching as Dean’s face slowly went back to it’s natural color, though with red still splashed across his cheeks. His freckles seemed even brighter in his embarrassment. Dean turned to look at him and smiled a small, gentle smile not unlike the ones he gave Lisa. 

 

“Yeah, you win. Shuddup about it.”


End file.
